


Never Sleep Again

by sonlali



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Halloween, M/M, Movie Night, Scary Movies, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: David and Patrick have been enjoying a Spooky Week of movies leading up to Halloween. Tonight's selection is "A Nightmare on Elm Street," and the movie proves to be more frightening than one of them can handle. Featuring: lots of snacks.





	Never Sleep Again

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Schittscreekspookyseason](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Schittscreekspookyseason) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
Scary movie night! with lots of snacks  
\--  
TW: brief and non-specific mentions of blood/gore
> 
> It is not necessary to be familiar with "A Nightmare on Elm Street" to read this. But if you are curious, click [here](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0087800/) for a summary of the movie and [here](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0087800/mediaviewer/rm1063819264) if you don't know what Freddy Krueger looks like. The movie has a lot of potential triggers, but this fic will not go into any specific detail about the topics of the film. 
> 
> Thank you to my Spooky Sisters - [cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace), for reading and cheerleading, and [olive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read) for your thoughtful feedback and edits. Thanks to my Rosebuddies for endless entertainment and encouragement. <3
> 
> Happy Halloween!!

“I still think that the woman in _Beetlejuice_ looks like your mom,” Patrick exclaims, while pouring popcorn into a bowl.

“Okay, maybe my mom has a similar fashion aesthetic to Delia’s, but she does _not_ look like her! I don’t see it at all!” David looks up from the plate of nachos that he has been preparing for at least fifteen minutes (“Presentation matters, Patrick!”) to shoot a glare at Patrick. 

“How can you not see it?! They could be twins!” Patrick stifles a grin when David predictably wheels around to face him fully. 

“Twins?!” David swings a red vine around so violently he nearly knocks his nacho plate to the floor. Patrick reaches over to move the plate to safety before all of David’s meticulous preparations go to waste. “Okay, but you also thought that Sally’s voice sounded like my mom’s when we watched _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, so.”

Patrick’s smile widens and he shrugs. “I stand by what I said.”

“Alright! Do you have some sort of mommy kink you’ve been keeping from me? Why do you keep seeing and hearing my mom in every movie we watch?” David smacks Patrick in the chest with his red vine and Patrick just laughs and carries the popcorn and plate of nachos out into the living room. 

“Hey, that’s not an answer! Stop thinking about my mom! Patrick!” David stalks after him, waving his bag of red vines wildly. 

“I don’t know, David. Guess we’ll just have to start tonight’s movie and see if your mom pops up again.” He slaps David on the ass lightly and returns to the kitchen to pour them each a glass of wine. 

It’s five days before Halloween and day three of their “Spooky Week.” Each night this week, they’ve gathered snacks and wine and settled in on the sofa to watch a Halloween-themed film. First was _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, then _Beetlejuice_, and tonight is _A Nightmare on Elm Street_.

Patrick is looking forward to tonight’s selection, since it’s the first genuine horror film of the week. Mrs. Brewer never let Patrick watch scary movies as a child because they were much too dark for her “sweet, lovely boy.” Even now as an adult, Patrick has watched very few scary movies, generally preferring a nice documentary instead, but there’s a stubborn part of him that wants to watch all the movies his mom forbade just for the thrill of rebellion.

Ray is out of town tonight, at a conference to explore his next business venture (a sock organizer to accompany his closet organizers), leaving them alone for their movie night and Patrick almost can’t believe his luck. Day one of Spooky Week involved a memorable interruption when Ray burst into the living room to join in with _Oogie Boogie’s Song_ – complete with choreography. Day two found Ray sandwiched between David and Patrick on the couch until he got up to take a phone call from a prospective client. Ray’s long-winded phone conversation with “Miss Flemington” may have cost Rose Apothecary three bottles of their finest wine, but Patrick was able to enjoy the remainder of the movie glued to David’s side, so he still considers it a win.__

David has never seen tonight’s movie either, and Patrick is eagerly anticipating his reactions, imagining himself cuddling close to David and wrapping an arm over his shoulders, giving him a reassuring squeeze during particularly frightening scenes. Maybe David will hide his face in Patrick’s chest, encouraging Patrick to hold him closer. Perhaps Patrick will need to distract David from the scary movie by kissing him… or touching him. They’ve been dating just shy of four months now, and Patrick still feels overwhelmed whenever David is so close.

David interrupts Patrick’s fantasies by joining him in the kitchen and snaking his arms around Patrick’s waist. He noses at Patrick’s ear and presses a series of fluttering kisses across the back of his neck. Patrick fails to suppress a shiver down his spine and feels David’s lips turn upwards into a grin. 

“Are you going to come back out and join me, or were you planning on keeping all this wine to yourself?” David’s voice is low and deep, his lips brushing against the shell of Patrick’s ear. One of David’s hands is gripping Patrick’s hip, his thumb rubbing slow circles. The other has drifted upwards, slipping under his loose t-shirt and traversing his stomach and chest. David’s breath is hot on the back of his neck, and Patrick’s eyes flutter shut involuntarily. He bites lightly at the sensitive skin under Patrick’s ear and pinches a nipple, and Patrick lets out a gasp, his eyes flying open. 

“_David_,” Patrick whines as David scratches lightly down his chest, his other hand drifting from his hip and moving lower, closer to where Patrick desperately wishes he would touch. There’s a part of Patrick’s mind that feels embarrassed by how needy he sounds, but that part is drowned out by the part that wishes David would never stop touching him – anywhere, everywhere, always. 

David hums against his neck, the vibration sending another electric jolt through Patrick’s body. And suddenly, David’s hands are gone. Patrick watches, dumbfounded, as David’s hands – those big, beautiful, gentle hands – reach for the wine glasses on the countertop. He presses one into Patrick’s hand and takes the other for himself, leaning back into Patrick’s space one last time to whisper in his ear, “Take your glass, Patrick, it’s time to watch the movie.”

And then he turns and exits the room, leaving Patrick staring at the glass of wine in his hand and trying to clear the fog of lust from his mind. 

When Patrick reenters the living room, David is already curled up on one end of the couch and has painstakingly arranged the snacks on the coffee table to his liking. Patrick pauses in the doorway and fondly remembers when he learned David’s snack organizational system during their first movie night. (“It’s important to balance out the sweet and salty snacks so one can easily reach both taste categories from any seat on the sofa without disrupting the movie-watching experience, Patrick.”)

Standing there and watching David, Patrick feels momentarily breathless with how much he likes this man. His heart skips a beat as he thinks of a word that would more accurately describe how he feels about David, but no, it’s too early for that. He’s keenly aware of the incredible privilege it is to see David as he is now – in his comfiest clothes, curled up under a blanket, fastidiously rearranging his snacks on the table to his exact specifications. David doesn’t let just anyone see him like this, relaxed and at ease. Patrick knows that David has spent many years stifling his specific preferences, currying favor with the people around him in an effort to please. He knows that David would spend hours on his appearance, refusing to let anyone see him at anything less than his best. Patrick’s stomach flips at the knowledge that David is comfortable and relaxed and entirely himself right now. 

“Well, come on!” David gestures impatiently at the couch, shaking Patrick from his musings. “It’s already 8:07 and we were supposed to start movie night at 8:00.”

Patrick smiles affectionately at David and takes a seat next to him. David hands him a small plate to fill with his snack selections and gives a pointed look to the large pile of napkins set near Patrick’s side of the couch. Snacks are a necessary part of the David Rose movie-watching experience, but it is patently _incorrect_ to spill nachos down your shirt or drop popcorn kernels in the couch cushions. Patrick learned this lesson the hard way early on in their relationship. 

David piles nachos, artisanal popcorn, and gourmet chocolates onto his plate and delicately arranges a napkin onto his lap. Patrick fills his plate with nachos and shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth, shrugging at David’s barely-concealed distaste. 

“Okay!” Patrick claps his hands together and reaches for the remote control. “Time for some nightmares! Are you nervous, David?” 

David gives a haughty sniff into his wine glass and raises an eyebrow. Patrick feels a rush of excitement at David’s exaggerated lack of concern. He’ll be clinging to Patrick in fear in no time at all. 

He is about to press play when David bats the remote control from his hand. “We have to turn off the lights first! Immersion, Patrick!” Patrick rolls his eyes and stands to flip the light switch, blanketing the room in darkness. 

“Okay, David, _now_ are you ready? Are the snacks and lighting and the ambiance of the room all to your liking?” Patrick grins at David playfully. 

“Well, now that you mention it…” David begins, but Patrick cuts him off and presses play on the movie. 

Patrick watches the opening scene with wide eyes, feeling a chill race down his spine from the creepy atmosphere. He glances at David who is happily munching on his popcorn, seemingly undisturbed. _Get it together, man. It’s just a movie._ Patrick thinks to himself. He’s frustrated with himself for being so unsettled not five minutes into the film. He takes a deep calming breath and a gulp of wine, forcing the tension in his shoulders to subside. 

A children’s nursery rhyme begins to play and the hair on the back of Patrick’s neck stands up.

> _One, two, Freddy's coming for you_  
_Three, four, better lock your door_  
_Five, six, grab your crucifix_  
_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late_  
_Nine, ten, never sleep again_

  
David tenses beside him and Patrick breathes a sigh of relief. If David is frightened, he can push aside his own fear to soothe him. Patrick surreptitiously scoots closer to David and puts an arm over his shoulders.

“_Fuck_,” David murmurs under his breath, and Patrick opens his mouth to begin his comforting, but David continues. “They didn’t include any of the mango habanero chocolate ganache in this box, and that’s my favorite!”

“Huh?” Patrick says ineloquently, tearing his eyes from the screen to look at David, who is examining the box of chocolates with annoyance. 

“The chocolatiers!” David exclaims. “There’re _four_ orange marzipans in this box and _zero_ mango habaneros! I don’t know, Patrick, we might have to reconsider our partnership with Maritza and Alessandra. It’s important to showcase diversity in your chocolate boxes. You can’t just stuff them full of the same bad marzipan chocolates!” 

Patrick blinks several times, gaping at David wordlessly. A horrible screeching noise from the television screen redirects both of their attentions to the movie, where Freddy is making his first full-screen appearance. 

David and Patrick gasp simultaneously and David shouts “Oh, my GOD!”

_Finally_ Patrick can pull David close to his chest and play the role of comforting boyfriend he has been eagerly hoping for all evening. He mentally kicks himself for his own burst of fear when he specifically chose this film with the intention of protective cuddling and makeout distractions. 

“The knife fingers!” Patrick cries out at the same time David yells “The fedora!”

“_What?!_" They both stare at each other in confusion. David regains his composure quicker and pauses the movie before turning back to Patrick. “That fedora is a horror movie in itself! And paired with that hideous sweater?! Is that red and green? Is it not bad enough that we have to suffer through that fugly color pairing for Christmas, and now we must withstand it for Halloween too?! I wasn’t prepared for this kind of horror.”

“David,” Patrick shakes his head to try to process what is happening. “David, the man kills people in their _dreams_ using KNIVES for fingers, and you’re upset about his outfit?”

“Mkay, we knew that going in. That’s the entire premise of the film. I was prepared for dream murders, but nothing could have prepared me for _this_.” David shudders and places his plate on the table, his appetite seemingly lost from the horror. Suddenly he turns back to Patrick and squints suspiciously. “Wait, does that mean you were frightened by Freddy?”

“What, no, I mean…” Patrick clears his throat and picks at a loose thread on the blanket spread across David’s lap. “No, I just worried that _you_ would be frightened because it was very startling and… um… gruesome.”

“Mmm, I see,” David says with a smirk. “Well, let’s continue with the movie, and if you wanted, you could move closer so you could share my blanket.”

Patrick slides under the blanket and presses closer to David’s side as he hits play and picks up his snack plate, brief loss of appetite forgotten. The movie progresses with increasingly more violence and gore. Patrick’s heart has been racing since the first appearance of Freddy, and he’s beginning to feel sick to his stomach. 

On-screen, Nancy is guzzling coffee and vowing to stay awake to avoid the vicious nightmares, and from his position, half on the sofa, half on David’s lap, Patrick admits to himself that he too will likely be unable to sleep for the foreseeable future. He burrows further under the blanket and tucks his face into David’s neck, inhaling deeply and feeling calmer just from the scratch of David’s stubble against his forehead and the rich, spicy scent of his cologne. David chuckles lightly and pulls Patrick closer, rubbing a hand soothingly over his shoulder. 

About an hour into the movie, Patrick has shifted entirely onto David’s lap and is focusing on matching his breathing to David’s steady, even breaths. A scream from the movie ratchets his heart rate back up, and Patrick looks up from the crook of David’s neck to witness the gruesome demise of Nancy’s boyfriend. Patrick shuts his eyes firmly and deeply regrets the nachos now swirling unpleasantly in his queasy stomach. His stomach churns angrily when he is abruptly jostled from his seat on David’s lap. 

“David, what are you doing?” he chokes out as David stretches across the couch to where Patrick had originally been sitting. 

“This is _precisely_ why the snack organizational system exists. You’ve pushed the popcorn out of my range, and now I have to disrupt the watching experience attempting to reach it.” 

Patrick gawks at David open-mouthed and gestures wordlessly to the bloodbath currently on the television screen. When David is finally able to grab the popcorn, he shoves a handful in his mouth and raises an eyebrow at Patrick. 

“What?” David’s voice is muffled by his mouthful and he holds the bowl out to Patrick questioningly. “Did you want some?”

“H-How can you… David, how are you able to eat after watching that?” Patrick stares in disbelief as David sets the bowl back on the table and shrugs. 

“It’s a movie, Patrick. Snacks are an integral part of the movie-watching experience.” David looks at Patrick as if he is being deeply unreasonable. 

Patrick can’t formulate a response, so he turns back to the screen where he is alarmed to see the exact same bloody scene as before. He groans and covers his eyes. “How long is this scene?!” 

“It’s paused, Patrick. The upheaval of my snack organizational system was enough of a disruption. When you wanted to discuss whether snacking during graphic scenes was appropriate, I obviously paused the movie to circumvent additional disruptions. Honestly, what kind of chaotic movie experiences have you been partaking in before I entered your life?” 

Patrick watches David’s hands waving through the air as he talks, feeling completely off-kilter. Patrick prides himself on always being calm, composed, and in control of any given situation. From the moment David Rose entered his life, so many things shifted left of center, and Patrick sometimes has a hard time keeping up. Tonight’s movie night has shifted Patrick even further off his axis of self-identity, of who he thought he was and where he was going pre-Schitt’s Creek, and pre-David. Patrick has always considered himself the protector in a relationship – strong, confident, and capable. He never considered that he would need to be the one gathered in strong arms and comforted. 

David’s expression softens as he looks at Patrick and he opens up his arms. Patrick falls into his embrace gratefully and sighs in relief as David tugs him back onto his lap, holding Patrick securely to his chest. 

“Do you want to watch something else?” he murmurs softly in Patrick’s hair. 

“No, I want to finish. I just… want to stay right here as we watch.” Patrick looks up at David through his eyelashes and is rewarded by a wide grin and a kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“We can definitely do that,” David says and starts the movie where they left off. 

Patrick buries his face in David’s chest and smiles to himself. Maybe it’s okay to not always be the strong one. Patrick snuggles closer and allows David’s heartbeat to lull him into a relaxed state. The rest of the movie passes without incident, largely because Patrick refuses to look at the screen. He no longer feels the need to prove himself by watching a scary movie without flinching. He will gladly learn to accept being vulnerable if it means he can be wrapped tightly in his gorgeous boyfriend’s strong arms and held securely to his firm chest. 

When the closing credits start to play, David rubs Patrick’s back lightly. “Well, that was a fun night! You know it’s my turn to select the movie tomorrow, right? How about Coraline?” Patrick can feel the low rumble of David’s voice from where his ear is pressed to his chest. He wraps his arms more securely around David and revels in the warmth he feels in his own chest. 

Patrick shakes his head. “I was thinking we could watch _Halloween_.”

David pulls away and looks down at Patrick, his eyebrows nearly vanishing into his hairline. “Why, so we can have another repeat of tonight?” 

Patrick grins mischievously. “That’s _exactly_ what I was hoping for.” He watches with amusement as David’s face goes through an entire journey of emotions, finally landing on a smirk of understanding. 

“Oh, I see,” he says. “Well, we can arrange that.” He leans in and kisses Patrick deeply, and Patrick feels giddy with excitement. 

Patrick pulls away when his need for oxygen finally outweighs his need for David. He rests his forehead on David’s and knows that the expression on his face can only be described as that of a lovesick fool, but right now he can’t be bothered to care. 

“I feel compelled to tell you that there is absolutely no way in hell that I will be able to sleep tonight,” Patrick whispers against David’s lips. 

David waggles his eyebrows and pulls Patrick impossibly closer, capturing his mouth in a filthy kiss. Patrick feels a hand at his belt buckle and David bites lightly at his lower lip. “I can think of a few ways for us to pass the time.” 

David licks and bites his way from Patrick’s mouth up to his ear, tugging sharply at his lobe. His breath is hot in Patrick’s ear as he whispers, “Let me just give my mom a quick call and see if she’s available. You know, since you didn’t get your fix with tonight’s film.”

Patrick jerks away sputtering, and David throws his head back, cackling with delight, and sings, _“One, two, Mommy’s coming for you…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Nursery rhyme is taken from Wes Craven's _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ (1984). 
> 
> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Never Sleep Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286115) by [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod)


End file.
